Lust Was Discovered
by Noeme
Summary: An eventful meeting between business partners, a potential con-artist on the loose with misplaced loyalties and yearning hearts...the perfect environment in which lust was soon discovered.
1. Intro

**A/N: This is my attempt at an M rated fic as requested by the lovely 'madaboutcarla' who wished to read a 'Fifty Shades' type of fic but with liarla :) This first section here is just an intro covering some background plot / a set up for the chapter to follow. This intro doesn't have any M rated material in it. Also I apologize for all grammar errors, I will be coming back to edit later in the day but for now I decided I would just go ahead and post. Hopefully you all enjoy and as always thank you for reading.**

* * *

The business partners would be coming in shortly so Liam had to mull over the new contracts yet again. He was stressed because this was such a big opportunity to expand his factories capacity but at the same time a few shady dealings had been brought to his attention and they needed to be addressed. It was his sister Michelle and fellow business partner in their cousin Tom who had brought to Liam's attention a few days previously their suspicions about the possibility of underhanded business practices. He was now straining his eyes in a panic looking at figures that just didn't add up.

"I told you, you shouldn't trust the scots man," Michelle smirked in the office of Underworld pacing back and forth while Liam feverishly looked over business plans and other corporate mumbo jumbo most people would be bored out of their minds about, "I told you to cut him the first chance you two got. But you wouldn't listen—"

"—Hey," interrupted Tom trying to keep the peace because he could see that Liam was seconds away from throwing his baby sister out of the office, "Nobody should be blaming anybody or themselves. These things just happen sometimes."

Liam was on a very short fuse as it was and the fact that Tom being his usual jovial self was trying to downplay this situation made him furious. He would likely lounge over the other side of the desk and come at his cousin any moment now. It was taking all the strength in the world to choose his words carefully and not flip out. If he did that then this whole new contract would fall through, because Tom would be going into the business meeting schedule shortly most likely in a fit of tears, "These things just don't happen Tom," Liam bit down on his tongue, "These things fall through the cracks and you should have been paying attention more! Good thing the auditors and the solicitors caught onto the issue in time."

Michelle not one to be left of the praise or recognition spun around slamming her fist on Liam's desk glaring, "I'm the one who caught onto them! And it isn't so much 'them' I think it's the wife responsible for all this moving about of money. I've met her before, she's a real piece of work…dragon lady if you will!"

"Don't exaggerate," said Tom in a state of shock over Michelle's volatile action. He quickly closed the blinds so to avoid the factory staff looking in. They had a tendency to be nosy little eavesdroppers. His goal now was to maintain the peace; glancing at Michelle he said in a stifled manner, "And keep your voice down, those workers out there smell the drama. As for the lady in question being a 'dragon lady', you exaggerate."

"And you're in love!" Michelle replied smugly before turning to Liam and smirking, "You've never had the opportunity of meeting the infamous Carla Gordon, Liam. But I can assure you that nothing our Thomas has to say about her is reliable, she has this remarkable talent of making 'come hither' eyes and causing all the blokes to fall down at feet. It's pathetic!"

"Now look who's exaggerating," Tom retorted under his breath.

Liam himself couldn't comment as he had never met the wife of Tony Gordon, nor had he ever cared to. Yes, he heard she was a great beauty and pleasant enough at social gatherings but that was that, he didn't want to know anymore as he had enough pointless information clouding his mind. Tony had always informed him though, that she was very busy and liked being a silent partner of sorts with no real influence or claim in the day-to-day happenings of his company. According to Tony, she was more of a figurehead, another number on his board so to speak; a good luck charm for moral support. No problems, is what he claimed over drinks countless times in the past. She let him be free and let him do, as he wanted. Liam recalled how Tony even joked that his wife helped stifle the competition but how ironic it was now looking at all this incriminating evidence; Tony's wife was the competition… his own.

If these pages were in fact telling the truth, and Liam had no doubt that they were he had spoken with his solicitor Leah on the phone earlier who had corresponded with the Gordon's solicitor in turn, it would appear that Tony really had no idea what his wife had been to, potentially stealing thousands if not millions of pounds from under his nose and for what?

"Her makeup is shit!" screamed Michelle snapping Liam from out of his deep thought. He was on the verge of getting a headache and his sisters screeching did not help, "I thought I was making a sound investment. You know the bit of money gran left for me in the will?"

"Yes," sighed Liam his blue eyes flickering up and stealing a glance at Tom. They had both heard this story a billion times over the last few days it was beginning to nauseate him to the ump degree.

"Well I thought I was being a smart business savvy person like you and our Paul were so I decided to invest and throw some money at that 'Allure' company after all it sounded so promising and everyone thought the return rate on the investment sounded great—"

"Who is everyone?" Tom threw himself into a nearby chair sipping at his brew, "If you had taken it to our solicitor Leah, she would have been able to spot this silly Ponzi 'slash' pyramid whatever scheme from a mile away."

"I don't need our family solicitors to babysit me! Carla Gordon's henchwomen or whoever, well they were very convincing. We had a whole makeup party and everything, pamphlets…consultations, I swear nothing looked cheap!"

"Perhaps she gave you those 'come hither eyes' and forced pen to paper," Tom couldn't resist taking a jab to make up for Michelle's one earlier.

Liam sat zoned out almost apathetic about what the hell he was going to do. There business meeting was coming up in about half an hour. He had told his trusty solicitor Leah to put a hold on things and she in turn told Tony's inside person to stand guard until they knew how to act. Things could be all wrong in this situation in regards to Tony's involvement. And as a fellow businessman Liam understood what it was like to get caught up in the web and cross hairs of gold diggers. He was sympathetic to the fact that Tony Gordon was also a kindred self-made man, who sweated tears and blood to get where he was today. Wanting to believe the best in people and wanting to give Tony the benefit of the doubt, he would call his attention to all that had been discovered in the past few days. Then Tony could cut the wife out of everything and proper justice could be discuss and pursued. This made the most sense if Tony was in fact an honest man; why not just eliminate the problem, his wife. If he was not however, the solution was simple and he'd have Leah on speed dial for legal action to proceed.

What was not in doubt…Mrs. Carla Gordon had been transferring funds out her husbands business for quite sometime now. _'Gordon's Catalogue's' _it seems had been unknowingly supporting her own ambitious company ventures for about the past two years, long before Underworld came into the picture. From the looks of it she had been fronting a venture called _'Allure'_ a so-called cosmetics company that was really nothing more than a ponzi scheme. She'd convince people to invest, providing all the facts about the billion-dollar global beauty industry; good return rates and how her company understood a woman's need to feel beautiful. The products were convincing enough; they had managed to pull in Michelle and who knows how many others in with promises of extraordinary high return rates. Of course once Carla was done splurging off the money of gullible investors and there was none left to be paid back in; she'd dip her hand into Tony's business to pamper herself a bit more and of course try and keep legitimacy in paying out investments. This was a problem not only because Michelle had been swindled a great deal but also because _'Underworld'_ as a partner with _'Gordon's Catalogues' _was being robbed in her constant dipping into the honey bowl. It was because of Tom on Michelle's insistence that a company mole had been able to steal some documents before Carla had a chance shred them away into infinity. This mole could also attest to doctoring certain business and accounting details for the purposes of deceiving Tony.

"Shut up both of you," Liam finally managed scuffling the papers together back into a neat pile. This Gordon woman seemed like a nasty piece of work indeed, but he would show some of these papers to Tony who had actually become a good friend. It would save him time ahead to prepare for a nasty and expensive divorce. Michelle and Tom who had been bickering stopped immediately looking at him waiting for a plan of action. Liam slowly got up from his chair, adjusting his tie and collar before pacing across the room. Addressing Michelle first he said, "You should have come to me first before throwing money at this stupid company of hers but you didn't and now all the pain and financial strain caused can't be avoided."

"It would have never been avoided," Tom interrupted, "She's been dipping into our _'Underworld'_ investments as well."

"I know," said Liam glancing at his cousin in annoyance, "I was going to say that before you interrupted. For now all I can say is that we need to get our case together and also well before taking action. Leah, our solicitor will advise us on what needs to be done before going ahead and filing for Fraud against Carla Gordon and her husband if our thoughts about his innocence turn out to be false."

"But what about right now?" Michelle practically stamped her foot, "Don't tell me you're actually considering having the meeting with him today? Not after what his wife has done to me! You better not—"

"We have to Michelle!" Liam grabbed his sister by the shoulder ready to steer her out the door as the meeting was fast approaching, "We have a new line of lingerie to preview. Tony wants new items in his catalogue and Tom and I both have been working months and months ahead to get everything ready for this fresh new image Tony wants for his catalogue. It's a concept and a vision and it takes time. We just can't throw it all away and more importantly we need to keep up the pretense of normality in case his involvement turns out to be true so that he doesn't suspect we're onto them."

Michelle pouted some more, her brown eyes resembling slits before she throw Liam's hand from her shoulder and grabbed him by the arm pulling him into, "Just don't you forget what your main priority is…FAMILY!" And with that she threw him back shoving past Tom and throwing the office door open to an array of nosy workers stomping down the hallway out into the daylight. Liam have to would scream at her later for creating so obvious a scene in tension. These gossiping factory workers would be sure to talk.

"Well that was pleasant," Tom smirked sitting back down at his desk and throwing his feet up, "I could do with a good rest, a good pampering session after all that. I wish Gordon wasn't penciled in today—"

Liam couldn't even understand how Tom could be so at ease about all of this. He wanted to send the message home loud and clear that this whole situation was Tom's fault because if Tom hadn't pushed so hard for them to enter into contract with _'Gordon's Catalogue's'_ then none of this swindling nonsense would have happened. Liam liked to consider himself a sensible and reasonable man, good at reading people and smart with business decisions. If this whole thing blew up in there faces it was his credibility on the line not Tom's, "Oh fuck off," Liam snapped pulling at his tie collar in frustration. He was ready to hit a wall.

"Sorry for existing," Tom scowled back, "You moody idiot."

"Oh you're going to be sorry for a lot more than that if you don't get that stupid look off your face," Liam glared, "Now make yourself useful to me and go and get the rest of the samples ready!"

"I'm going to make myself another brew actually," Tom said shoving off his seat, "I don't have to deal with this rude beahaviour!"

"Go and get the samples! They are on your way down over to the kitchen anyways—"

"—Ask nicely and maybe I will."

"FUCK OFF!"

"Uhmmm," there was a gentle rapping on the door and Liam tearing his eyes away from Tom glanced at his assistant Rosie, "Mr. Connor…Mr. Kerrigan?"

Liam quickly turned on the charm not wanting her to going running back to her mother Sally with any tidbits, "What is it Rosie?"

"Mr. Gordon called and says he is on his way. Also your solicitor Ms. Pardo is on the line but I told her you were getting ready for a meeting. She said to call back immediately afterwards—"

"—Thank you and when Mr. Gordon gets here tell go ahead and seat him in the conference room. I trust you have everything set up for the consultation?"

"Yes Mr. Connor. I also made sure to get his coffee right as well…three sugars," she smiled proudly, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Liam glared pointedly at Tom before turning back to his young assistant, "Can you go get the rest of the samples not already in the conference room? It seems our Mr. Kerrigan here doesn't want to make himself useful."

"Yes Mr. Connor, right away," Rosie exited.

Tom pushed past Liam stopping at door, "You better get your mood in check for when Tony comes. I can't have you ruining something now. Oh wait…I forgot, you're perfect," he sneered shoving the door open and following Rosie out in a huff.

Liam didn't care if he had upset his cousin. He was always cleaning up Tom's blunders, which were always attributed to the fact that Tom just didn't give a crap about anything so long as it came easy, and he didn't have to lift a finger for it. Knowing his cousins track record, Tom would be left to talking about the fun non-business related topics while Liam would be left alone to sell Tony on the new lingerie all which would be even more difficult to do convincingly now that he was pretty sure Tony's missus was a swindling dishonest con woman.

Left alone in all these thoughts, in this suffocating office, Liam tugged at his necktie again in annoyance taking it off. His head was starting to hurt and right now he just wanted a bloody drink. Pulling open his desk drawer he pulled out a bottle of whiskey, saved for these sort of messed up and stressful situations. He would throw caution to the wind and just get hammered if he could, but he had to show some restraint. Pulling up the blinds in momentary distraction he glanced back down at the incriminating documents before shoving them back into a large file and putting them on lock and key. He stared at his computer monitor ready to drink and numb himself the hell out.

He heard a clanking, the sound of heels on the hard factory floor which caused his blue eyes to slowly flicker up to the sight of her. Her skin was an olive tan and her hair raven like. Those lips, ruby, sensual…she moved like she had no weight at all, like she walked effortlessly on air. She was so entrancing he couldn't help the obligatory jaw drop as he took her all in pacing by him…those green eyes alight holding his stare through the blinds. In that moment he truly believed that she was reading his mind and he almost couldn't breathe because there was a connection going on, chemistry that she left sink in with those 'come hither' eyes. A faint smirk halfway between amusement and indifference formed on her lips before pushing gaze forward, straight ahead onward, continuing in the direction of the conference room. This had to be her, the allusive, mysteriously titillating, most likely the swindling criminal, Carla Gordon.


	2. Lust was Discovered

**A/N: This chapter has an M rating. **

* * *

At first he only peered at her backside from the doorway of the conference room, his eyes not missing an inch of that voluptuous form. Liam was surprised that Tony had not yet settled in himself and was off elsewhere while Tom was likely still making himself a brew. It was just Liam's luck then to get her on her lonesome this early and he was prepared to take full advantage. His natural cockiness took over as he stepped into letting the door slam behind and announcing his presence so that there was no doubt about who would be in control here. She was in his territory now.

The look on her face was almost of innocence; the shiny long black head of hair turning effortlessly to reveal beyond comprehensible enchanting looks. A warm smile formed across those luscious lips and slowly the rest of that curvaceous form followed, spinning around in the chair, crossing one leg over the other in an unbelievably short black dress. His eyes trailed up the length of her calves to the upper leg, admiring every part of them, going further and further up to her chest. Liam's eyes paused for a fraction of a second on her cleavage. The way she was breathing, bringing her breasts up and down in natural excitement of being caught off guard; caused visible swelling and he felt a tingling in turn in his pants. Finally he forced his eyes upward past that neck, so delicate in its form there was a natural urge to bite into it, to her chin and then those sensual lips, again another thing he wanted to bite on before stopping at those eyes. There was nothing innocent about those eyes, no matter how much that smile tried to convey otherwise. They were unreadable, but unwavering under his intense direct stare of which he made no secret that in his mind he had already dreamed up and fucked her multiple times. They were on fire, a strange undeniable chemistry already taking root; Liam couldn't take his eyes off of her. Like spoilt little child with a brand new toy there was this incessant need taking route inside of him, it was one of possession.

"I was told to come right in so that's what I did," the first sounds of that alluring voice bounced off the room walls followed by a faint smirk which conveyed she knew all too well the affect she was having on him. She was so bold as to test it, bringing the demure hand resting in her lap, playing with the fabric of her dress forward.

He stopped her, not even allowing her to introduce herself, nor about to do the same; knowing her game already in this battle wits. She'd try and come off as all polite, lovely and sweet but there was no doubt in his mind that she could be very bad, rotten to core if she wanted to. He desired her more than anything and he was not one for games. Liam's eyes drifted over the extended hand coolly, his body remained rooted firmly in place with a face that conveyed a smoldering arrogant glare. Watching as her hand slowly lowered getting the picture he went about things in a matter of fact way. "Come here," Liam's voice although only a whisper cut into the air, his blue eyes commanding, deadly and full of lust; fixated on her making no secret out of the fact he was undressing her in his mind. Flipping her hair a bit, a faint smirk formed on those plump lips. Her eyes were on fire, humored by his rejection of polite introduction if not completely caught off guard by his forwardness. Liam didn't care, he was being greedy with his eyes all he wanted right now was to touch her, that gorgeous neck just waiting for him to sink his teeth in. More fluttering of the eyelashes and a few more coy blinks, she made up her mind to entertain if not tease him a bit. God was she sexy, dark and dangerous, untamed, barely suppressed beneath the surface. Not breaking his gaze Liam repeated, "Come here."

There was a long stifling silence before the heat of sex filled the air as she uncrossed her legs, leaning forward in her chair a bit, unusually calm and collected, "Pardon me?" those lips parted revealing some teeth in the wake of such sensual folds. The hand lowered slowly back down to her lap, cupping against the other and continuing to play with her skirt. Those green eyes glancing up periodically, taking him in for herself and settling on the growing bulge in his pants. It was a devilish grin that formed on her lips followed by a small giggle as she brought her hands to rest on the chair handles before slowly rising up and walking towards him. Carla bit down on her lower lip stepping closer and closer with a hand on each hip, each step accentuating her glorious figure, making her lower body jiggle lustfully until she was only inches away.

Liam walked forward in order to meet her sultry steps halfway. His eyes dancing with anticipation and more aggression before uttering, "God you are so stunning," his forwardness on full display as he cupped her chin, taking Carla by surprise gripping it rather rough and using his strength to pull her in so she was only inches from his face. Thumb gently grazing the cusp, he soon moved it onward gently over the texture of those appealing, sultry lips. Everything about her felt so soft it inflamed him as he tested the limits, trailing his fingers through her hair, admiring strains of its beauty wanting to grip it hard and kiss her forcefully.

"And you are hideous," Carla whispered back on the verge of laughing at Liam's eyes going wide at the slight.

"I've never met you before," Liam smirked ignoring her insult, "Where have you been hiding?"

"Places…" she laughed as Liam's grip began to get a bit tighter.

"What sort of places?" Liam raised his voice authoritatively whilst just trying to imagine what a woman like her got up to when Tony was away for days. He highly doubted she spent all her time scamming people, a woman like that; the way she looked would never waste away all her days working. No man would allow it he most certainly wouldn't allow it.

"Places…" Carla repeated slowly letting it sink in and pulling her wrist out from under his grip. Her eyes again on fire, the heat of the moment causing a thunderous heartbeat in her chest there was some relief when she safely away. Carla started to circle the conference table engaging him in a game of sorts, one of seduction and truth or dare.

Liam's eyes roamed over her body so obsessed that he could go crazy. Watching as her fingertips grazed the conference table but barely just so, she seemed to naturally toy and tease everything, which came into contact with her. It made him petulant as he glared at one of the business plans opened up on the conference table. It had been left in Tony's spot. One didn't have to be a brain surgeon to deduce that little Miss Vixen had been up to her usual snooping, most likely looking for more money to swindle. "You like to look at things that have nothing to do with you, don't you?" Liam stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I like to look at a lot of things sort of like how you love to touch a lot of things which have nothing to do with you," Carla's gaze was pointed before looking down at the business plan and musing. Another all knowing sultry look encompassed her features, "besides I was always taught that if the book is closed, sometimes you just open it up."

"And who taught you that exactly?" Liam was smug, flirting with her, aggressive and assertive in his tone of voice. He wondered if she had ever been unfaithful to Tony before.

"Someone," Carla glanced back down at the business plan, flipping through the pages more than obvious about the fact she was only feigning interest; the tip of her index finger just grazing at the pages as she smiled to herself, pretending at more games.

"Who?" Liam demanded feeling a strong jealous build up in him at the thought of any other man touching her. He had to possess her all for himself and Carla sensed this, that's why she played her games and wouldn't answer properly.

"A friend."

"What sort of friend?" Without the slightest warning he stalked towards her, exhilarated if not almost insane in want of her, wanting to dominate Carla in everyway. He cusped his hand around her waist from behind, pressing the swelling of his throbbing cock up against her.

There was a stifled gasp, followed by another giggle as Carla quickly spun away, panting in his wake as she answered, "A _very, very, good_ friend."

"And does this your husband know about this _very good_ friend?"

"My husband knows about _all my friends_," she glanced over his shoulder at him before continuing her circular motion around the table.

"I doubt that," Liam glared

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you've ever told the truth in all your life. I don't think a woman like you is capable of it."

"That's harsh…I'm hurt," Carla practically cooed.

"You'll get over it—"

"—You're right, I think already have. I'm over _you _and we haven't even started yet."

"So you were expecting to start something then?"

"We're you?"

"Do you ever not answer a question with another question?"

"Plenty of times—"

" Like when?"

"Just now. What I just said isn't a question is it?"

"You think you're clever—"

"—I am clever."

"Not as clever is you think."

"And you're not as manly," she bit back.

"How would you know?" he was trailing again meeting her from opposite sides this time. Their gazes locked in a tidal wave of emotion as he uttered, "You haven't been with a man until you've been with me."

"You're beneath me," she whispered back.

"I want you _beneath _me."

"Stop," Carla brought her fingers to his lips. Again inflaming him, their eyes once more locked in the others, "just stop already before you embarrass yourself."

"I suppose you're not the book then?" he smirked his eyes gleaming appreciate her delicate yet sensual touch.

"What book?" her hand had moved along to other parts of his face letting the tips of them graze along his cheek and lower chin, admiring his attractive features.

"You know which one, the metaphorical book your _very good_ friend was telling you about." He gently moved his face closer gently touching the tip her nose with his own

"Oh yes… you're only asking because you're mad I peeked at the business portfolios. Nothing wrong with a little peeking," she returned his nudge an infectious smile forming on those lips.

"I can open you up anytime I want?" Liam was ready to go in for the kiss, his everything burning with passion, excited at the thought of opening her up anywhere. He was inches away, moments he could feel her breath, taste it.

"A real man usually doesn't have to ask," Carla whispered letting him feel the yearning before breaking away, "A real man usually takes what he wants."

"And that's what you want is it?" his blue eyes gleamed, "You want me to take what is mine?"

"Now look who is answering with all questions. And least all none which have to do with inquiring after my name."

"I know your name," Liam was ready to back her into the wall.

"I don't care," Carla's voice cut through the air setting herself up for a trap as she ventured further near the wall, "I still think you're rude not to introduce yourself."

"Is something wrong? Is there a reason you insist on changing the subject?"

"I didn't even know we were on a 'subject'—"

"—I wonder what your husband thinks about the subject of you stealing his money, my money too actually?" Liam couldn't help it. He hadn't planned to confront her in this way but he had become very jealous, he was a very jealous man.

"You have quite the vivid imagination, " she had been caught in her lies.

"No imagining here sweetheart—"

She bit down on her lower lip, revealing a bit of teeth as she smiled, trying to play her cards right, "I'm sure you're thinking lots of naughty things you shouldn't be right now. I could make it worth your while."

"How hasn't he caught on by now?" Liam ignored her, "How do you hide it? Lovely company you've got in "Allure," he was enjoying bringing her down a peg or two, "You must be a bloody good fuck for him to ignore those large sums of money which remain unaccounted for?"

"What devious unfounded lies—"

"—Nothing devious about the truth."

"Maybe you're version of the truth isn't the truth, Mr. Connor."

"So you deny it then?"

Shrugging her shoulders, another whimsical and coy smile appeared on those sensual lips, "He is a good fuck now you mention it…my Tony. I can always feel it deep inside of me with him… doesn't seem to mind as long as he gets to stick it in somewhere. How's that for truthful darling?" She grabbed at his shoulder pulling Liam in close to her and began toying playfully with his tie a devilish grin forming, "You look so sexy in a suit," her voice oozed of sex appeal of course trying to change the subject off of her criminal ways.

"I should turn you in," Liam murmured, "You stole from me, your husband, my sister…"

Playful pouty lips, "So dashing," she mouthed pressing a lone finger just before his shoulder before springing it back off, "Your eyes…the suit really brings out your eyes."

"You like it then?" Liam glared down pressing up closer to her, slowly moving his hands down the length of her thigh, "I'm still going to turn you in."

"Don't be like that," she gasped titillated by his touch.

Those green eyes seemed to hold all the mysteries of universe; he couldn't read much of anything about her at all. What was genuine and what was not? Her nostrils flared slightly when she was mad, frustrated…aroused, he knew that much was real; she couldn't be faking the affect he was having on her now.

"I wear expensive things," Liam offered up as an explanation now running his bear hands up her dress. She parted her thighs in expectation as he hands traveled against the fabric of her knickers, grazing up against her his cool blue eyes gauging her every breathe and movement as she arced her back anticipating his touch.

"You work hard for the money," she murmured.

A small smile formed on his lips. They seemed to be like two kindred spirits each understanding the other perfectly as their eyes danced back and forth between the other, staring intensely into those penetrative green eyes…Liam was completely under her spell and she knew it. Carla was no fool about the affect she had on men. His hands moved from underneath her dress, delicately caressing the nape of her neck; she liked the feeling of his touch, his fingers making a circle motion as she tried to quell her breath from the brink of arousal. Tracing his fingers back along her cheek to the lips, Liam's own arousal was heightened as he felt the brief wetness in between the folds of those ruby lips, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have very sensual lips?" Nodding her head in an innocent little 'no' with those same 'fuck me eyes' she had been wearing since walking in, Carla quickly turned devilish biting down on the tip of his finger still slightly in her mouth. Liam removed his hand, his eyes flashing in anger and undeniable lust as he looked down and saw a bit of blood. Carla was some kinky freak that's for sure. It was clear she liked it rough, laughing uncontrollably at his reaction, Liam was furious enough to grab her by the wrist pulling her into him so she could feel the length of his erection aching to get out of the constrains of his pants. His one hand cupping her butt cheek, he used the other to grab her head of luscious hair, pulling it back in a way that strained her neck; he just wanted to sink his teeth into it, "You're a little brat aren't you? Horrible manners… how much of my hard earned money goes into making every inch of you look like a fine piece of ass? You must spend a fortune on all these skin tight dresses," Liam free hand grasped at the fabric of her dress struggling not to tear it off her, "this one clings to the skin… the shoes, looks like Christian Louboutin."

"You're getting an erection," Carla announced smirking and rolling her eyes whimsically down at his crotch area before grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I can make it go away for you if you want?" Slowly she brought her hand back up to his chest, letting her fingers caress at his dress shirt. Those eyes were roaming over every part of him before bringing her eyelashes to a fluttering halt. Grabbing him by the tie she pulled him in slightly so she could whisper in his ear, "I'll even let you put it anywhere you want…but you have nice to me, understand? I mean that is what you want right, free reign?"

"I still think Tony ought to know," Liam whispered, "He ought to know all the details…you have a very changeable look about you. I don't think you can be completely trusted," He was picturing her naked, those breast, her thighs, that sweet plump little ass. Adding another fantasy of her standing only in a pair Louboutin's was enough to make him lose control. There was no way he'd be able to survive the whole meeting with those 'come hither' eyes staring back at him from across the table. Liam's head was spinning with want as he pushed up against her so Carla could feel the hardness of his length against her thigh, "You have to make me a promise if you don't want me telling on you to your husband."

"Mhmmm, what sort of promise is that?"

Running his fingers through strands of her hair Liam, his eyes full of pure unadulterated lust, he whispered, "Promise me one hot wet deep kiss forever."

"It could be arranged, maybe…we'll see."

They were holding hands then, Liam hadn't even noticed but he did hear footsteps fast approaching and the familiar voices of Tom, Tony and Rosie on the other side. They quickly broke apart, Carla fixing her dress as Liam sat down in his seat. Once the door opened, Carla was also in her seat, both being very careful not to give anything away as friendly greetings were exchanged and meeting got underway.

* * *

"Well tell me what you don't like about the old direction of the company? What would you change if there was just one thing you could change?"

Surprisingly Tom had managed to take over the reigns of responsibility for the meeting. He was throwing up samples and accommodating Tony's every question and need.

"Well as you know, I am trying to take _'Gordon's Catalogue's'_ in the direction of the _'Victoria's Secret'_ in terms of image branding. Everything about Underworld factory efficiency seems stellar as always, all the info in these business propositions looks like it works out—"

"—So what's the problem?" Tom asked taking a sip of coffee whilst Rosie ferociously scribbled out the meeting minutes.

"I need to know that 'Underworld' will have the capacity as well as the same vision to produce the type of undergarments I want to produce. I need to know I can on you both in terms of enlisting other contractors."

"Never a doubt about that my friend," Tom said cheerfully holding himself together for most part except when stealing a few glares in Carla's direction, "You should see what we have in the pamphlets."

"Oh I am looking," Tony mused.

Liam watched as Carla's hands caressed her husband's shoulder; her green eyes stealing a glance or two back at Liam as her fingers did circular motions on his dress shirt. It was making him extremely jealous, his eyes turned pointedly to Tony, the tone of his voice not too friendly, "And?"

"And it all looks wonderful…but I'm not sure it's our direction. 'Gordon's Catalogue's wants to convey an image of sensual and sexy but still hold comfort at number one priority. That's how we're going to beat out places like 'Victoria's Secret' we're going to make sexy comfortable. Carla's been on my case about this—"

"—Since when is sexy supposed to be comfortable?" Liam couldn't help himself. He was picturing her naked, those breast and her thighs, that sweet plump little ass... adding the image of her standing only in a pair Louboutin's, there was nothing comfy about that, all the ways in which he was going to fuck her.

"Since always, in my opinion," Carla answered before Tony had the chance to notice the aggressiveness in Liam's tone, "Men try to put women in all these boxes and define our sexuality some how for us; regulating how we should behave, deciding what's desirable. But I think I should be able to voice what feels sensual to me and comfortable and judged for it. I should be able to wear lingerie for my own comfort and pleasure first and the man's pleasure coming in second—"

"—Which is exactly what _'Gordon's Catalogue's' _is going for right Tony?" Tom piped up nervously as the energy between Liam and Carla was making the room atmosphere changed drastically.

Tony wasn't given a chance to respond, as Liam cocky as ever cut him off ignoring everyone else in the room completely but Carla, "And what is comfortable to you then?" His eyes darted over her exquisite chest heaving in that tight dress. It gave him pleasure to see he was winding her up. His look smug in the face of many different conflicting sides to her, a con woman through and through he was certain of it; yet he couldn't help but be completely enthralled by her, "What exactly gives you pleasure?"

"Many things."

"Like what?" he practically demanded desire building at slowly in his throat watching sit there so innocently.

"Uh excuse me?" Tony's voice finally cut in, his brown eyes narrowed at Liam, "Why exactly are you asking my wife that?"

A thin smile formed on Liam's lips as he considered what to say. Tony truly thought Carla was a saint. He wondered if Tony ever saw the side of her that had bitten his finger earlier? Probably not, all she had to do was fuck him senseless to stop questioning her motives. But Liam was wondering if this consulting act with lingerie business was just a ploy to cut herself a bigger piece of the pie.

"Because we'll be needing a woman's input on our samples of course," Tom offered up, him Rosie sitting nervously trying to figure out what the hell was going on, "Right Liam?"

"Yes," Liam cleared his throat, "that's exactly why," he lied his eyes still fixed on Carla in an endless trance. An idea formed in his mind, a very devilish one "Rosie, pass the sample crate please."

"Yes Mr. Connor," Rosie dashed from out of her seat rushing to pull out Underworld's big box of sample pieces.

He accepted as the box was placed in front of digging his hands into a pool of lingerie, playing with the pieces a bit making sure she saw every discrete circular motion, "Why doesn't Carla try some samples on? I mean she is the customer cliental you're hoping to sell to right Tony. Who better than her to determine if we have the vision for your product right?"

"I don't think that's a good—"

"Oh sure it is? I don't think your wife would mind, would she?"

"I actually would," Carla glared struggling to keep some composure. She was onto his game.

"Well then at least feel some of them," he gestured towards the bin holding the samples, "let us know they are up to your 'comfort' standards. He wanted her to bunch them up in her hands into a little ball. This whole situation was making him horny all over again, "the texture, it has to feel good against your skin."

Tony grabbed a pair out from under Liam, "They do feel soft…feel them Carla darling, nice and silky."

He watched as gently ran the fabric through the creases of her fingers, his eyes slowly trailing up into her own. Forgetting himself completely like they were the only one's in the room he uttered, "Now imagine how much better that fabric feels when it's touched up against your bare behind."

Her jaw dropped, the whole table caught off guard by such a forward statement. Liam didn't care if Tony knew because right now he was crazy about Carla and wanted her, all of her to himself at whatever the cost. The company well being sinking far back in his mind as they engaged in eye sex…psychological sex if he was being perfectly honest.

"Uhmmm," Tom tried to clear the tension from Tony's corner, "We say that to all the clients—"

"It's a fair statement," Carla took a deep gulp, trying to contain what Liam could sense was mutual want. Both parts had discovered lust equally as she was aroused by the nerve of him to even behave such a way under the watchful eye of her husband. That naughty woman who had bit him earlier was slowly coming out, breaking away from that innocent smile for a fraction of second before turning to Tony and reasoning, trying to calm him before he blew a fuse, "It's a reasonable statement to make sweetheart…he's just trying sell the underwear, like how anyone advertising their product would," she stole another glance laughing weakly before pinching Tony on the cheek, "what would you know it worked!"

"Haha," Tom started off laughing uncomfortably joined soon afterwards by Tony and then Rosie as well.

"I suppose I overreacted…let my mind jump and misread the situation. Liam has always been a great business man."

"Completely," Liam said inching his one hand forward to take a sip of coffee whilst engaging Carla in more of his 'undress me' eyes, "It's an easy mistake to make."

"We should be getting going now darling," Carla announced, "We have a lunch date with your brother Patrick."

"Oh yes," Tony rolled his eyes, "Can you tell I can hardly stand the man."

"Shame, it happens to the best of us…tolerating people we can barely stand," Liam was now starting to feel as such towards Tony.

"How come you never brought Carla around for meetings before," Tom stood up pressing new topics of conversation. Tony rose with him, checking at his mobile as Rosie clamored about for her pens and notes.

Liam slowly got up, gently grabbing Carla by the arm on her wait after the rest of them, "Give me your number," he tugged her around so they facing again.

"No," Carla whispered, Tony's voice was booming and boisterous out in the hallway.

"Yes."

"Why? For what?"

"Because we still need to talk about your little secret. It might get out—"

"—How do I know you're not bluffing about your alleged proof? Do you even have any documents?"

"Of course and there leverage. I think we can be good friends…bond over secrets. I'll keep your secret from Tony if you keep mine," he grinned mischievously down at those gorgeous green eyes.

"And what's your secret then?" Carla managed glancing nervously over her shoulder in hopes Tony wouldn't notice Liam trailing his fingers along her thigh.

"That tomorrow I'll be spending the day making love to_ his_ wife."

Her eyes widened in shock yet again as Liam slowly withdrew his hand grinning. She liked to play all innocent but Liam understood her calculating ways. In the game of seduction, there's only one rule...never fall in love.

* * *

**This is the end of part one for this two shot Liarla fic. The follow up in the next two shot 'Romance was Born' will hopefully follow shortly. Thank you all for reading :)**


End file.
